Shadow X Omega fanfic: What I Feel
by shipandslash
Summary: E-123 Omega has wider range of emotions because of how close he grow to Shadow the hedgehog/black arms, takes time to think about how well they get along, and how they feel for one another.


I looked at him and put my metal claws gently on the glass. He's just floating there in the liquid filled tube with all those wires attached to him. I've never seen him so peaceful, even when he was asleep his vitals always shown that he wasn't relaxed, whenever he got sleep that is. Even his expression was on of great ease. I suspect that it is the liquid, Tails made a similar compound to the liquid that Shadow grow in. His body could have regenerated by itself, but with all the damage, blood lose, and missing limbs he had, I know that this would be the fastest and best choice for Shadow. Why is Shadow such a martyr? It is illogical, even if he is deathless and ageless, repeatedly sacrificing yourself for an ungrateful world. Your always fighting, when it is against Eggman or any other enemy it is great, you were built to take out entire armies by yourself, to be stronger and more durable than any other, even if I am your obvious superior, you are the best partner in the battle field I could ask for. Your always fighting, if you are not fighting the enemy, you pick fights with people, with the exception of Rouge and I, it doesn't matter if they are allies or not, I don't really care but when he fights I fight alongside him and then Rouge has to talk our way out of a large mess. You never stop fighting, you can't, if there is no one else to fight, you fight with yourself internally, I know it's not your fault though, it's your alien DNA and the chaos coursing through you; your alien species are naturally violent dictators and warriors it's in your nature, and if you don't use a certain quantity of chaos, it builds up, fueled by your rage, until it becomes too much for you. You were built to constantly be fighting, from everyone who had a part in your creation, Black Doom wanted a war leader, GUN a weapon, and Professor Gerald Robotnic wanted him to fight for a cure. I was built too, to be an arsenal, a destroyer, we understand each other and work great together, because we were built are emotions were not something we just had like everyone else, they had to be learned from a set example or experiences, and we both aren't good at expressing how we feel, me because I'm a robot and I may be able to feel a lot of opinions and emotions but when I try to speak there is no emotion to it and even worst I haven't yet been able to deactivate the natural 'mission set', 'processing', 'mission end' robotic norms; Shadow he has a hard time expressing himself because when he dose nobody, except me and sometimes Rouge, really understand it, it's very subtle but also when he was learning compassion a lot of the unfilled space was drown in pain from what happened to him 50 years ago. It's the reason he's such a martyr, dragging his self through so much pain for a hateful world, and every time he over dose it he ends up like this. Well this time it wasn't for the world, it was for Rouge with is more understandable.

Flash Back

_Rouge dragged us along on one of her deep ruin jewel hunts, well we were supposed to be helping the blue meatbag, two tailed meatbag, and red meatbag, but she wanted to wander deeper in and Shadow couldn't convince her other wise and Shadow didn't want her off by herself. We didn't get too far but we weren't close to anyone else either. My heavy footsteps sent a rock crumbling down, it was actually very small, but big enough to land directly on a pressure trap, which turned the walls into animated warriors which could be easily destroyed, but it was just a fount, the real trap, which we only noticed to late, was a high powered laser, it was about to hit Rouge, and Shadow saved her, the laser hit in multiple places each a different intensity, before it got worst I destroyed the laser, along with the warriors. When I looked over to him, one of his legs was gone, the other from upper knee down, a large hole on the left side of his stomach, the rest of the wounds were smaller but there were so many, his purple and red blood leaking out of him. Rouge and I were just grateful the blue meatbags team was there as well. _

_ End Flash Back_

He was mostly healed by now he had all his limbs, all the cuts closed, and now he just needed enough energy to wake up again. I hope he isn't angry when he wakes up, or Sonic trying to get a rise out of him for him passing out do to the pain, Shadow hates showing weakness to people, I would always assume that was because of it being a taboo in his alien culture, not that he knows much about it but from what I learned from the brief time they were on Earth it seems like having the DNA gives you knowledge of the social norms, so I thought it was seen as some sort of scandalous taboo until he began showing weakness to me. Only me, once he even, sat down next to me then turned so his face was parallel to my arm and began to nuzzle his forehead into my metal frame, and was purring the entire time, besides now that was the lowest I've ever seen his vitals. Recently his vitals have been showing very strange signs, but only when we are on a break, after he gets done thinking to himself, before he gives his self the chance to think, he'll look over to me and his vitals spikes up, and the look in his eyes say happily suffering, he is interested in me. Attraction even, which is strange, but we are closer with each other than we are with others, even Rouge. We enjoy a lot of the same things, we spar with each other for both our benefits, we have a lot in common, we understand each other, and to be honest I feel like I am the only one who excepts him the way he is, and he is the only person who is completely comfortable with me even enough to spend with me just for me.

I step closer to the glass. I regret that even thou I am capable of all these "normal" thoughts and feeling, I can't get anyone to truly know that I am. Or what I feel about them.


End file.
